Tekken: Just not a happy ending
by LilStrange
Summary: Written in Lars' POV. Lars is having a bad week, more bad news comes from Xiaoyu, Alisa's gone missing! What happens in the end? and why?


**Hey everyone! please read and enjoy!**

**Happy reading! (:**

* * *

Dear Alisa Bosconovitch,

I apologize for everything, i didn't mean to hurt you like that. I wasn't. I wish i could take it back; what i have said, told and done. All this time, i let my thoughts get the best of me. Thinking you'd stay by my side no matter what happens. I took it too far but i also took too long to realize my mistake. I still can't believe what we've come to. My thoughts are always with you no matter what i do. I can't sleep anymore, not since i know you are quite upset with me. I don't think i can ever ask for your forgiveness, not now or ever. I just want you to know what a great companion you are and having you by my side was great. You were always loyal to me and i will never forget that. You were the only great thing that has happened over many of my years. When you have left the house, it has been only quiet. I have only stared into that empty space that was once your room. Wishing you were still here. Sometimes i attempt to find you where ever you are but i can't. I wish i knew where you were so that i could come and beg on my knees for your forgiveness or unless just to tell you how much you've changed my life.  
Thank you for everything Alisa, i really appreciate the things you do.

Former companion,  
Lars Alexandersson.

-

I stare at the letter i wrote, i really did wish i could find Alisa, and tell her sorry i am. I put the letter down on the coffee table as i was in the lounge room. I decided to lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes but heard the doorbell ring. I got up and received it. Xiaoyu was there. "Lars, I don't know what's happened but Alisa's gone missing." Xiaoyu said. "I don't know what i can do, i haven't been able to keep in contact with her. At least not after what happened." I replied. "Alisa's been staying at my place, she told me that she just wanted to move in with me not that you are her have been having troubles, what's happened?" She asked. I sighed. "That night ago, Alisa and i were quietly eating. I asked her if i could practice fighting with her and she agreed. After eating we walked to the backyard. I was getting into my stance and so was she. We started running up to each other and she took out her chainsaws, she spun around and i bobbed down to avoid conflict with it and while i was down i tripped her." I said. "Was that it? Alisa couldn't be upset over a battle, right?" Xiaoyu asked. "Not at all. It was then she was trying to get up that i jumped on her and made her stay on the ground. She begged me to stop but i continued because this rage took over me and i powered it and managed to injured Alisa's right arm. Luckily she was a robot and not just a human, she was absolutely upset with me. I don't know." I explained. Xiaoyu walked over to me and patted my back. "That's all right, what about you make up for it by helping me find Alisa and then you can apologize then, okay?" Xiaoyu cheerfully said. "Great idea." I said. I got my coat from my rack and shut the door. "Wait!" I said. I went to the lounge room and searched the coffee table for the letter. I finally found it and stuck it in my pocket. I went back to the door. "Okay, so any leads on Alisa, Xiaoyu?" I asked. Xiaoyu shook her head.

Xiaoyu and i were walking around town, i didn't make eye contact with Xiaoyu ever since we walked out the door, instead i've been making eye contact with suspicious looking citizens. There was a person running towards us. "LOOK OUT LARS!" Xiaoyu screamed. I reacted late and ended up being pushed on the ground by a running citizen. "Are you all right Lars?" Xiaoyu asked as she offered me a hand. I stood up myself. "Yes, I'm fine. Yourself?" I asked. Xiaoyu smiled. "I didn't get pushed. So I'm all right." Xiaoyu replied. I looked at the direction the citizen had disappeared too. "I wonder what he or she was running from." I said looking puzzled. "Don't worry about it Lars, I'm sure it was nothing we need to know about anyways, we need to find Alisa." Xiaoyu said. I nodded. "You're right, let's go find Alisa." I said.

After walking around Xiaoyu was hungry. "Lars, I'm starving; Let's get something to eat?" She suggested. I nodded. When we reached the cafe i saw a girl with pink hair siting so still at one of the chairs, she was alone. Xiaoyu was asking the waiters about the food on the menu. "Xiaoyu!" I whispered. Xiaoyu looked at me. "What?" She said. The waiter walked away with frustration. "Doesn't that look like Alisa?" I asked her. Xiaoyu looked over my shoulder. "Yes! Let's go to her!" Xiaoyu said. I was about to stop her but i couldn't as she was too quick for me. Xiaoyu waved her hand in Alisa's face but there was no response. She signaled me over and i walked over. "Lars... she isn't responding." Xiaoyu said. I bobbed down to see her. "Oh Jesus Christ. Someone had commanded her to shut down." I said. Without another word i felt the air rushing all directions. I searched for my gun in all my pockets but realized i had left it at home. "Damn it!" I murmured. A man with a long black coat walks towards me from the door entry. His every movement made me fear, he was the only one that controlled Alisa as he is the only voice she responds too.

"Jin Kazama." I said coldly. Xiaoyu gasped. "Jin! what are you doing here?!" She asked. Xiaoyu was a lady of many things but this she did not know about. "Lars. You did not know Alisa was with me?" Jin asked. I looked at Alisa then to Jin. "Reboot Alisa, please." I said. Jin chuckled. "Lars, if everything was this simple then life wouldn't be a challenge." Jin said. Xiaoyu looked worried. "Is this how you are now Jin? what about that kind personality you used to have?" Xiaoyu asked. Jin looked at Xiaoyu with steady eyes. "I'M NOT THAT PERSON ANYMORE!" Jin yelled. Xiaoyu walked towards Jin. "Jin... You've lost everything I've known of you since I've last saw you. Why does it have to be this way?" Xiaoyu said. Jin shook his head. "It's my destiny Xiaoyu." He quietly said. I looked at Xiaoyu, i knew of her love for Jin. It wasn't really oblivious and i bet Jin knows too. "No it isn't! You control your destiny!" Xiaoyu said. "Xiaoyu, i didn't want it to come to this way. My blood line, we are cursed. We were born to fight and cause chaos." Jin said. Xiaoyu looked at me. At first i was offended then i realized she was grateful that i wasn't one of them. "Jin, not everyone from your bloodline is evil." Xiaoyu said. "You mean him?" Jin said pointing to me. "Yes Jin! Lars isn't cursed, he has the blood line but yet he saves the world from you and your father." Xiaoyu said. Jin shakes his head. "He tried to shoot his own father, how is that good? It's not, is it?" Jin said. "Enough, what do you want?" I said. "What do you mean? Lars?" Jin said. "Alisa, what do you want with her?!" I demanded. "If you haven't realized Lars. I want nothing more than the world to die in my hands. But i sense that is no longer an option. So i should tell you now. I don't control your dear Alisa anymore, all i did was shut her down and said the password to make her not listen to my voice anymore so there is no way she can wake up." Jin laughed. "What's so funny about that!" I yelled. The purple aura entered me and it showed around my fist. I bit my bottom lip and was about to strike Jin with it but he stopped me. "Nothing funny Lars, it's just i cannot believe you. Anyways i reckon you'd want to hear this, only the creator can activate her." Jin said. "Gepetto Bosconovitch, the best scientist created her. I would have no idea where he is. His been missing for months." I said. "I hope you accept that challenge." Jin said smiling. I turn to Xiaoyu, she seemed bummed over the fact Jin had change his ways over the years she had known him. "Don't worry Xiaoyu, I promise you that i wont let you get hurt by Jin." I said. She smiled. "We have to get to the Gepetto guy." Xiaoyu said. When we both looked at where Jin was he was gone.

Xiaoyu and i were outside of the cafe thinking of where Doctor Bosconovitch could be. Xiaoyu gasped. I looked at her. "Look!" She said pointing into the cafe. I looked and saw Alisa was gone. "How the hell...?" I said. I walked into the cafe to were Alisa was before and Xiaoyu followed. I looked around and spotted glasses. "Round, brown glasses." I said examining it. "They aren't sunglasses." I added. "That means Jin couldn't have stolen Alisa. Do you know anyone with these glasses?" Xiaoyu asked. I looked at the glasses. "I know i have. I just can't put my finger on it." I answered.

Alisa's place...  
"Oh, my dear daughter! that evil man put her to sleep." A scientist said. He was struggling to carry Alisa. As he went into a laboratory, he put Alisa down onto a table and he searched for experiment. "Oh, that's right! i lost my glasses." He said. He quickly got a spare one out and put them on. "Much better." He said to himself. He got lots of equipment and started to unscrew Alisa. He scrambled all over the place, finding items that were needed. After half an hour of working on the Alisa bot. The scientist was pleased. "Alisa, wake up." He said. Alisa did as she was told. She woke up and sat up. "Father!" She said cheerfully. "My dear Alisa." He said. Alisa got off the table and went to hug her father. "Ahh! Alisa!" He said. Alisa stepped backwards. "What's wrong father?" Alisa asked in concern. He started coughing. "My dear Alisa, I'm afraid i might not live any longer." He said. "No father! i need you!" Alisa said. "Alisa, I have risked my life for you and i know you have done the same. Jin is no longer in charge of you and you will be your own self. I want you to live a normal life like the humans and forget about me. I am nothing more than your creator." He said. "Please don't say that. You're the greatest scientist ever! and you're my father. Please don't go, father! please!" Alisa begged. She felt something she never had before. She started tearing up. "Alisa... You can cry!" He said in amazement. It wasn't long til he had his hand on his chest, holding onto the edge of the table and struggling to stand up on his own. Alisa quickly went to help him. "Yes father, i don't know what I'm doing but i feel... sad." She explained. "Oh Alisa, you are amazing. I'm glad i have created you before my passing. Now i would love you to share your talents, intelligences and beauty with the world. Now please Alisa, forget about me, live your own life." He said. Soon he collapsed and Alisa kneeled down to him. She started crying. "I love you father!" She yelled.

Lars and Xiaoyu's place...  
"So we have a lead, it's the glasses. I just need to remember who glasses they are." I said. Xiaoyu tried to think also but she gave up. She walked outside and sat down. I thought for a second, i put the glasses in my pocket and ran to Xiaoyu. "I think i know where Doctor Bosconovitch's laboratory could be." I said. Xiaoyu got up and smiled. "Lead the way Lars!" She said. When we were walking silently as usual. I had my hands in my pocket and my left hand was fiddling with the glasses. Just when we were about to take a step, Nina appeared. "Well, if it isn't Lars and Xiaoyu, such close friends of Alisa." Nina replied. She had her hands folded. Xiaoyu was just about to walk up to her but i stopped her. "Did you want something?" I asked her. Nina grinned. "No, no i don't really. But it's my duty to get rid of you two." She said. "What duty? Who commanded you?" I asked. "Jin Kazuma." Nina replied. Xiaoyu gasped. "Jin?!" She said. "I should have known that pathetic nephew of mine does this." I said. "All right, I'll take you on, battle style." I added. Nina chuckled. "All right, your wish is my command." Nina said. She ran up to me and kicked me in the face. I fell down and Xiaoyu saved me from being hit while being on the ground.

Alisa's place...  
She heard yelled coming from near the building, she looked at her fallen father. "I don't think i can ever live to exist, knowing that the one who created me dies." Alisa said. Her tears went down her eyes. "Xiaoyu! watch out!" I yelled. Alisa heard him. She gasped. "It's Lars!" She said cheerfully. She then remembered that she didn't need her father for happiness when for years Lars had done that duty, he had taken care of her and loved her like a human. For that she knew that she would live on, for Lars.

Alisa ran to where Xiaoyu and I was. "Alisa!" I said. Alisa saw Xiaoyu getting hurt by Nina. "I will do my duty to protect my friends, even if i have to sacrifice myself." Alisa said. She went up to Nina and began to fight her. I wanted to interfere with the fight but Alisa pushed me away. After the brawl Alisa was the one who had fallen. Nina used her voice to self destructed her. She chuckled, a helicopter flied towards her and dropped down a ladder. "Good bye fools! until next time Lars Alexandersson." she said. She climbed up the ladder and soon the helicopter went off. I ran to Alisa. I looked around her body, i was so afraid at what i was looking at. Was it actually what i was looking at? I was hurting inside, i couldn't believe what i was seeing. Xiaoyu ran up to me and Alisa. "A-Alisa..." I called. She slowly opened her eyes. "Y-yes... my dear Lars." She said with pain. "I'm apologize about what happened a week ago. I wrote a letter to you but i didn't know where you were staying, i was so devastated to know you had left me. An-and..." I started to have tears. "L-lars... i understand, i wish i could take it back, the things i had foolishly done. To make you happy again is my only wish, but there's one thing i want you to do before i go..." Alisa said. "W-what is it Alisa? i'll do anything!" I said. "If you really want me to forgive you then please don't bring me back or get me repaired. I want to stay out of harms way and I'm dangerous to some people. I don't want to live in the human world Lars, i want to s-stay with my fa-" Alisa had shut down for good. I started crying and so did Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu and i put Alisa into a coffin box and put flowers on top. "I want to see you again Alisa but i guess i can't. I'll keep my promise, i will." I said. Losing Alisa was like losing a life. She was the big thing that filled my life, without her, i would have still been the person that would get his way, merciless. If anything Alisa saved me, she taught me things no other people will. She's not just a robot... she's my friend. I'm glad i was... but right now, i'd just like to look back on the memories Alisa and i share because for now... It's just not a happy ending.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! please review (:**


End file.
